Annoying
by angryfangerl
Summary: Oneshot, Sakura and Naruto rushes to Sasuke before going to face Madara.


Sakura was glad, Naruto was finally back, she was afraid really afraid because she could lose him and do anything about it. He nearly died, she always wanted to be stronger, always wanted to catch up to him and Sasuke she thought she was finally able to be there for them but after this, she was useless with low chakra after all, she thought.

She slipped out of her thoughts when she heardt Naruto saying "Thank you Sakura-chan" with a little grin on his face, "I'm pretty sure you're the one who saved me since you're here"

"Not exactly" she said pointing out Obito "He gave you some of the tailed beasts chakra I just gave you CP… um nothing, thank him instead.."

"She kept you alive until I arrived, that isn't just nothing." Obito said.

Narutos eyes widened for a moment the mumbled something quietly "Sasuke ?"

"Naruto are you alright maybe you should rest a bit." Sakura said, "No, I have to go I felt Sasukes chakra, it was very low, but it's stronger now he might be wounded we need him in this war."

"Sasuke- kun ?" the words spilled from her mouth by themselves. But her thoughts focused on Naruto again, "Are sure you can handle it ?" "Oh, yes Sakura-chan I feel much better now, stronger. I… no, we will end this war c'mon lets go"

While they were heading to Sasukes direction as fast as they can she couldn't help but to be concerned about him. She waited for him after all for years, there was no guarantee that he was gonna come back alive. There never was but she had always believed his strenght. And she wanted to protect him this time just this one time she wanted to be hero. She hoped that it wasn't too late for that.

She focused on her chakra all over her body she focused, like the time they were practicing climbing a three by gathering their chakra under their feet , a smile formed on her lips when that memory crossed her mind, she still wanted to be acknowledged by him and she was determined this time. She gathered all her chakra on her fists ready to heal, ready to fight.

She saw a redhead next to Sasuke when they arrived, Sakura recognized her right away she was the teammate of Sasuke, the one he tried to kill, the one she healed. She probably liked him a lot too she thought when she saw the tears on her cheeks.

She felt sorry for her, "He tried to kill her yet she still cries for him." "Well like I am a different case." She thought. At least she wasn't crying, well she could if she saw him facing death maybe, she didn't know but she was feeling stronger now.

She hesitated approaching him at first, he turned his eyes to their direction as Naruto called his name. Their eyes met. They didn't speak. Then Naruto said something about sensing Gai-senseis chakra lowering he got worried and said he was going ahead.

When Naruto disappeared from their sight Sakura knew she had to go too but she couldn't help but ask "Are okay Sasuke-kun Naruto was kinda worried if you need any healin-" Her words were cut by Kabuto's voice "It's fine I took care of that." The concerned look in her eyes didn't disappear but she nodded lightly. "Okay then I'll be off to- " Sasuke grabbed her wrist, she gave him a surprised look.

He looked somehow, sad, "What is it Sasuke-kun ?" she asked. He mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Sasuke-kun what are you saying ?" "I'm saying… " he turned his head not to meet her eyes, if his face weren't full of scars and blood she could think that he was blushing. She waited for him to finish his sentence.

"I'm saying… Thank you. Thank you Sakura for offering help" Her eyes widened as she remembered. That night. When she heard those words and everything went black. The silence, the panic, the moment she woke up calling his name.

Tears streamed down her face, she was looking at him, surprised, eyes wet, he made an upset look when he finally met her eyes and saw the tears. He felt guilty. He regretted saying it. He regretted a lot of things. "Dammit" he said letting go of her wrist. He hugged her then, he hugged her thigh like he was trying to make her feel that he was never going to let go, he was never gonna seek revenge or anything except her, her warmth.

She started crying more, she cried loudly, as her voice got louder his hug tightened, and she hugged him too. They just stayed like that and she cried she knew she was strong, she was, he was her weakness and she was glad to know that she was his weakness.

When she was done crying Sasuke kissed her forehead ignoring the confused,angry and sad Karin behind them. And the others. He kissed her seal. And looked at her in the eye she knew, of course she knew what he had to tell her. She wanted to hear him say it anyways . "Sakura I-" "No Sasuke-kun say that I'm annoying" "What ? I was gonna say that I lov-" "No, not here, not now, not like this, say that I'm annoying, say it like you mean it, say it like you'll be able to say it again" He closed his eyes and smiled, and opened his big black eyes and gave her a teasing look, "Sakura" "You are still annoying."


End file.
